


Swallowed

by PolarGrizz47



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Free Form Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Harold found John, the man was always running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swallowed

The ground cracked below him; with every step he’d leave a broken trail. Running only made it worse, walking made his bridge crumble.

You couldn’t escape _yourself_.

No matter how much you run, how much you scratch and tear, how much you drink, _bleed_.

Asking for help would only drag the person down, deeper into his madness.

The ground is smashing below him, just standing there too long will cause it to break, like glass and swallow him whole.

So he keeps walking, running, trying to get away because he knows the fate. He can feel it, drumming through his veins, pushing him down further.

After all these years, he’s finally paused for a breath. The ground beneath his shoes sinks, cracking like desert water, like broken glass.

There was no time, no time to jump away, to sprint off.

It swallowed him whole.

**Author's Note:**

> I like doing simple things every once and a while. Its relaxing.


End file.
